Prussia's Omegle Leads To?
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Prussia messes around on Omegle but it leads to something better for his life. Gilkatze is Nekotalia Prussia, Wendland is an OC. Heavy PruCan with hints of AusHun and GerIta


**_Prussia's Omegle Leads to...?_**

Prussia grinned to himself as he stared to the screen of his computer.

His windowless room in the basement dark with the only light source being his computer.

Upstairs, he could hear Austria complaining to Germany about how messy he kept his room.

He snickered, joining a new chat.

He had recently discovered Omegle and thought is was the most awesome thing ever.

He loved to get into random chats with unknown people and troll the fuck out of them.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_**You:** "SUCK MY 5 METERS, LOSER!"_

_**Stranger:** "lol no thx fag."_

_**You:** "Danke for the compliment ;D"_

_You have disconnected._

Prussia gave a loud laugh.

Resulting in a loud stomp from either Germany or Hungary, sometimes Prussia was worried when he couldn't tell the difference.

He never got tired of that.

He decided to join another chat.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_**Stranger:**"Uhmmm...hello."_

_**You:** "Hey."_

_**Stranger:** "I'm a bit new to this site. You're the third person I've chatted with."_

Prussia smirked.

A little newbie.

_**You:** "Awesome."_

_**Stranger:** "So...where are you from?"_

Prussia bit his lip, he HATED when people asked him this question.

_**You:** "Germany."_

_**Stranger:** "Oh cool..."_

_**You:** "You?"_

_**Stranger:** "You could say I'm from Canada."_

Prussia smirked.

A Canadian, no wonder he was going easy on the poor guy.

He had noticed Canada several times.

The guy was fucking adorable...he also made delicious pancakes and had a nice ass.

_**You:** "Awesome."_

_**Stranger:** "Okay."_

_**You:** "...wanna see my five meters?"_

_**Stranger:** "WHAT?!"_

Prussia laughed.

Judging by the guy's reaction, he was mostly surprised.

_**You:** "Let's trade skype names."_

_**Stranger:** "Uhm...we don't really need to..."_

_**You:** "Fine, here's my skype anyway just so the offer is still open. YellowChick_of_Awesome."_

The door to the basement opened.

"Gilbert!" called the voice of Wendland, Germany's micronation. "Feliciano just finished making dinner and Ludwig said to come get you!"

"Because getting a lazy arse is an art!" added Kugelmugel, Austria's micronation.

Prussia groaned, turning away from his screen.

"Tell mein less awesome bruder and zhat loser, Austria I'll be up in a second!" he called in response.

"Schon gut!" Wendland said, shutting the door.

Prussia turned back to the screen to see little friend hadn't replied.

_**You:** "I'm leaving now because I have to go eat dinner with my brother. You are still welcome to add me."_

_You have disconnected._

Prussia stood up, climbing the stairs to the kitchen.

Wendland was on the ground having his face licked by one of Germany's five dogs.

Golden Retriever, Berlitz to be exact.

Kugelmugel was clinging to Hungary because of his slight fear of Dachshund, Blackie.

Hungary was being a bit of a Mommy over Kugelmugel and gently patting his head to keep him calm while German Sherphard, Aster was begging Italy for food.

After dinner, Prussia retreated to his basement.

He sat down at his computer, not expecting to see anything.

His eyes widened upon seeing the little skype icon flashing.

Clicking the icon pulled Skype up.

Prussia could see he had a friend request.

**_Maple_Hockey is requesting to be friends._**

Prussia snickered as he accepted the invite.

"Mer-ow?"

"Piyo?"

Prussia glanced over to see his two pets, Gilbird and Gilkatze sitting on his messy unmade bed as they stared at him.

"Kesesese! Hallo awesome Gilkatze and awesome Gilbird." Prussia greeted.

Gilbird flew over to sit in Prussia's silver hair while Gilkatze hopped up on the desk.

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** Hallo there._

_**Maple_Hockey:** Oh uhm...hi._

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** So would you like to get into a skype call with this awesomeness?_

_**Maple_Hockey:** You remind me of someone I know._

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** Oh?_

_**Maple_Hockey:** It's nothing._

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** Anyway skype call? This includes webcams._

_**Maple_Hockey:** I have one...so...sure._

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** Awesome! On 3 we make a skype call._

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** 1_

_**Maple_Hockey:** I can't believe I'm doing this._

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** 2_

_**YellowChick_of_Awesome:** 3_

Prussia started up a skype call, his eyes widened upon seeing who was on the other webcam.

"C-Canada?" he asked, eyes now wide.

"Pr-Prussia?!" yelped the blond on the other call.

"Piyo?" chirped Gilbird

"Who?" chirped Canada's polar bear.

_**After that, Prussia never went on Omegle again.**_

_**That and Canada kept him busy after that.**_


End file.
